


BNHA x Mortal 11 Kombat

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA x Mortal Kombat 11, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Light Angst, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 11 Spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: Todoroki stops walking when he feels heat from behind him, turning around as Hizashi leaves his fire portal.“It is time we take you home, we have a few things we need to handle before our battle with Kronika.”He notices the concerned look on Todoroki’s face, smiling softly as he pats his shoulder.“We will both come and visit you once everything had been taken care of, I swear to you we will. I will also give you a present the next time we meet.”The younger nods with a sad expression, Kuai Liang walking towards them.“The device is fully charged, we should take him home quickly.”





	BNHA x Mortal 11 Kombat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this counts as spoilers for MK11 so I put the tag just in case. God I hope Kuai Liang and Hanzo dialogue matches......DX

Todoroki grunts as he wipes his chin, the flames in front of him dying down to reveal the user.

“In time, your fire will grow.”

Todoroki, “Do you think U.A. will help me get stronger, Hizashi-sensei?”

The fire ninja hums with a soft nod, “Do not think too much about it. Master Kuai Liang and I will visit whenever you need us.”

“And you are welcome to join the Lin Kuei whenever you see fit.”

“Master Liang. Shouto’s fire powers would benefit him best at the Shirai Ryu,” Hizashi says politely. Sub Zero hums, “But he’s more skilled with his ice than his fire. He would thrive as a member of the Lin Kuei.”

“Or you could let Shouto pick.”

The two ninjas and high school student look to the door of the training room, Todoroki’s mother standing there.

It’s been a while since the two ninjas have visited their pupil, Todoroki just so happens to be visiting home from school.

“Todoroki Rei,” Scorpion and Sub Zero speak as they bow their heads. Rei smiles softly, “Right now, I think Shouto should focus on U.A. You two can bicker about which clan he’ll go to later.”

“That was bickering,” Shouto asks himself mentally, “they sounded so calm though.”

“In the meantime,” Kuai Liang turns to the younger, “You’ve only been sparring against master Hizashi since our first visit. How would you like to test your luck against me?”

Though his expression remained plain, Shouto’s eyes sparkle with excitement. Rei claps her hands together, “Why don’t you two show Shouto your clans?”

Hizashi, “How much charge does Raiden’s teleporter have?”

Kuai pulls a flat disk out of his pocket, “Enough to take us to our world and back. What do you say, Shouto?”

The high school student’s nodding vigorously, his eyes still sparkling. Rei laughs softly, “Have fun, I’ll tell your father you stepped out for a bit.”

~

Todoroki’s lips part a bit as he looks around the unfamiliar area, his breath visible in the frosty air. Snow’s everywhere to be seen, ice sickles hanging from trees and buildings.

“Welcome to the Lin Kuei,” Sub Zero says before blinking, “Ah yes, I think it would benefit him if I told him about ‘that’.”

Scorpion crosses his arms, “I agree. Shouto, listen to what master Liang has to say.”

The younger looks to the Cyromancer. Kuai Liang, “There was a point in time where master Hizashi and I could not visit you. You remember this?”

“Yes,” the student looks between his two teachers, “how come?”

Sub Zero, “Our world was dealing with a time of crisis. It is still going on as we speak.”

Todoroki, “Then why did you visit this week? Shouldn’t you be focusing on stopping...whatever’s going on?’

Hizashi, “We are not the only ones fighting against Kronika and the Revenant. A few of our allies are also involved.”

Kuai, “We visited you these past few weeks so your thoughts wouldn’t prevent you from learning.”

Todoroki, “...can I help?”

Scorpion places a hand on the younger’s shoulder, “You can help master Liang and I by focusing on your training and becoming a hero.”

Sub Zero touches Todoroki’s other shoulder and nods in agreement, “Alright, we’ve talked enough. Follow me.”

~

The room is a tall cylinder with a half-dome for a roof, frost with tiny pieces of ice stain the walls and floor, broken pieces of ice scattered around the round room.

“Would you like to warm up,” Kuai Liang asks as he walks towards one side of the room, Todoroki snapping out of his trance.

“Uh...no.”

Kuai, “I want you to be aware that I will be holding very little back. I do not plan on completely babying you through this sparring session. I want you to go all out.”

Hizashi’s leaning his back against the wall, his arms crossed as he waits for the two to start. Sub Zero gets in his fighting stance as Todoroki rolls up his sleeves, silence soon filling the room. It’s broken by Sub Zero attacking first, making a snowball then throwing it. Todoroki dodges then quickly makes an ice wall. Kuai used the snowball as a distraction, his foot hitting the wall.

“Good awareness,” the ice ninja praises before breaking the ice wall easily, Todoroki not behind it. He slowly looks around before making an ice clone, Todoroki's attack hitting it instead of the Lin Kuei’s leader. The high school student grunts before quickly lifting his fire hand, melting the large ice sickle that was thrown at him. Soon after a chilling fog fills the room, Todoroki slowly walking towards the center of the room. He dodges the ice sickles that are thrown at him to the best of his ability, jumping back before he starts to fire back.

“Frost is starting to grow on his body,” Hizashi notes mentally as he continues to watch the fight, “Shouto should try to use this fog to his advantage. Though Kuai was the one who made it, he cannot see through it himself.”

Todoroki’s breathing it quicker than normal, the frost on his ice side has grown more than it usually does.

“Need to...warm up,” he mumbles, staggering back a bit. The fog clears as quickly as it came, “Are you alright,” Kuai Liang asks as he quickly walks towards the younger. Todoroki nods as he warms himself up, “Using my fire and ice at the same time slows me down. I was going to warm myself up after I found an opening.”

“Perhaps I should have held back,” the ice ninja sighs, “Hold out your hand.”

The younger does, his eyes slowly widening when he sees what Sub Zero hands him.

“I had this tailored for you.”

“It’s,” Todoroki unfolds it, “a Lin Kuei outfit.”

“Very similar to mine,” Kuai comments before smiling softly, “you may wear it before and after you join the Lin Kuei.”

“_ If _ he joins the Lin Kuei,” Hizashi coughs before moving off the wall, “Come now, I’ll take you to the Shirai Ryu Fire Garden. Shouto?”

The younger slowly lifts his head to reveal his face. He’s smiling goofily, his mouth closed and his eyes sparkling brighter than they were before.

“Thank you,” he muses, both ninjas shocked. They had no clue Todoroki could look so happy.

~

With some assistance from Raiden, the group was able to get to the fire garden without any delay. Todoroki blew a small fuse when Raiden introduced himself, smoke floating from his fire side while his eyes sparkled.

“These lands are dedicated to the fallen Shirai Ryu members,” Hizashi explains as the three walk through the garden, “though, many believed the Shirai Ryu was located in the Himalayan Mountains.”

He stops walking then turns to the student, Sub Zero walking next to him. Both ninjas have a nervous sweat on their cheeks after they see the expression on Todoroki’s face. If he had a tail, they were sure it would be wagging all over the place.

The fire ninja sighs, “You may go and wander the grounds yourself, but do not go too far. Master Kuai Liang and I have a few things to discuss before taking you home.”

Seconds after he spoke, Todoroki was gone. Kuai, “Do you think we have been spoiling him?”

Hizashi, “Yes, but rightfully so. He did not get the chance to be spoiled as a child.”

The ice ninja nods.

~

The Shirai Ryu ninjas nod their heads or bow when Todoroki walks past them, the student doing the same.

“Midoriya would like it here,” he notes mentally, “Uraraka and Iida might like it here too. They might even like the Lin Kuei.”

He stops walking when he feels heat from behind him, turning around as Hizashi leaves his fire portal.

“It is time we take you home, we have a few things we need to handle before our battle with Kronika.”

He notices the concerned look on Todoroki’s face, smiling softly as he pats his shoulder.

“We will both come and visit you once everything has been taken care of, I swear to you we will. I will also give you a gift the next time we meet.”

The younger nods with a sad expression, Kuai Liang walking towards them.

“The device is fully charged, we should take him home quickly.”

~

How long has it been since Todoroki’s seen Kuai Liang and Hizashi? Well, for one, he noticed that it’s taking them longer than last time. Did they defeat Kronika? Were they victorious?

“Are you alright,” Midoriya asks as he sits next to Todoroki on the couch. The taller nods, both blinking when they heard a knock from the dorm building’s foyer. Todoroki stands up then walks to answer it, his eyes slowly widening after he opens the door.

“Kuai-sensei?”

The ice ninja pushes his lips together before lifting some cloth, “Master Hizashi...wished for you to have these”

Todoroki squints his eyes slightly before taking the cloth, inhaling through his nose when he hears chains. He unwraps the thin yellow blanket as his breathing picks up, sorrow exploding within him when he sees the kunai.

“These are Hizashi-sensei’s kunai. Where is he?”

Sub Zero moves his hands behind his back as he straightens his back, “While we were trying to find a path to Kronika, master Hizashi met his end. He died at the hands of an outworlder named D’Vorah. This was confirmed by master Hizashi’s past self, Scorpion.”

“Dead,” Todoroki asks airily. The older nods, “I’m sorry, Shouto.”

“He...he said the both of you would come to visit again.”

“I know,” Kuai places his hands on Todoroki’s shoulders, “Fate is cruel, my boy.”

The younger’s pushes his lips together as he holds back tears, his eyes glisten with some drops ready to fall. The ice ninja sighs as he pulls his pupil into a hug, Todoroki grunting as he allows his tears to fall with his teeth clenched.

“I will bring Scorpion here to meet you, but there is no guarantee that he will want to train you. I believe he is still on his path to becoming the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu.”

Todoroki’s grip on the back of Kuai’s clothes tightens as he cries soundlessly. All he could think about it how this could’ve been avoided if he were stronger and helped them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad 'cause Shouto's sad......le tears


End file.
